The present invention relates to an arrangement for determining the position of an object of measurement, preferably a control shaft of a motor vehicle or gear mechanism, without contacting the object. The arrangement includes a sensor element that reacts to magnetic forces and along which the object can be displaced, the sensor element being provided with at least one release element.
With the known arrangement of this type (DE 44 25 904 A1), a magnetic path sensor is provided for determining the position of an object of measurement; this sensor is movable, without contacting the object, along a rod-like magnetic core having a measurement winding that extends over the entire length of the path that is to be determined. The object of measurement saturates the magnetic core at a location adjacent to the object of measurement and thus generates a virtual air gap. Disposed at the ends of the magnetic core are two further coils that are connected in series; connected after the coils is an analyzer for determining the induced differential voltage, from which the position of the object of measurement can be derived. A constant power source serves for energizing the measurement winding with an alternating current of constant amplitude. The path sensor is, however, merely suitable for determining one-dimensional movements. In order to be able to carry out a multi-dimensional position determination, for example a two-dimensional determination, a second sensor of this type is required, with at least one of the two sensors being coupled directly, or via a suitable mechanism, to the object of measurement. With a direct coupling of a sensor to the object of measurement, additional measurement leads are also required for transmitting the sensor signals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned type of arrangement so that it is possible, in a structurally straightforward manner, to obtain therewith an at least two-dimensional position determination of an object of measurement.